Love Like Winter
by BunBunJens
Summary: Those golden eyes were too convincing. They convinced him to spare the boy's life. Now those eyes were making him fall for the human. Even if they were against all odds, even if the idea was against the boy himself... AU. VampRoyxEd On Hiatus, Computer crashed
1. Chp 1: Those Golden Eyes

AN: He guys. Ohgawd I live. I haven't been active here in years, I know. Sorry lovelies. ;A; Life got hectic for me. I moved out. Then south. Then got pregnant and had a baby with le husbando. Oh yes, I have a husband now. Yeah. Life changed a lot for me. We went through hell after moving, but we moved down here because his mother has lung cancer so we're part of her support team. Long story short, we're back on our feet and I have an itch to write a VampRoy/Ed fanfic. An AU fanfic obviously. Go easy on me guys. It's been a very long time since I wrote anything like this. A;;; I'm even more nervous knowing my husband is going to read this one of these days. D: Ohlawd.;;;;; He is an excellent writer which is why I am so nervous. Any ways I hope you guys enjoy. I'll do my best! Oh yeah sorry about deleting my other stories guys. _They sucked._  
P.S. Sorry if characters are a little OOC. I'm out of sorts from writing. =3=; 3 Thanks!

* * *

Love Like Winter  
Chapter One: Golden Eyes

* * *

It was just around eight in the morning when a short golden haired young man stepped out of his apartment complex with a cup of coffee in hand. This certain young man was peculiar indeed. Not only was he short for his age, but he was rather feminine. Granted you could tell he was male, but it was the small things that one would notice.  
Small things like his height, his long blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail, angular face, or his other rather girlish traits like his hips that one would notice without looking to hard at him. It wasn't the fact he looked like he could pass as both genders that caught people's attention, but his very bright golden eyes. Those eyes were rare indeed. In fact he was the only person to possess such an eye color in all of his small town. Even his younger brother had a darker version of his eye and hair color, but no where near as bright. This rather peculiar young man was known as Edward Elric. Many people knew him through out town and he grabbed much of their attention. Of course he always heard the whispers of, oh how tragic it was that he was in the car crash that took his parents lives. Not only that, but robbed him of his right arm and left leg. He tried to ignore these many whisperes for it had been many years since that had passed. He would hear how he could have been a great man were it not for the fact he decided not to go to the many colleges that sent letters to him. He was known as a genius, very bright, brilliant & intellectual. He graduated high school easily, and probably would have gone to college were it not for the fact he couldn't keep working two jobs while his younger brother, Alphonse, worked one other job to pay there bills and expenses. Because of this he took on a full time job at the Armstrong bookstore as a clerk to help put his brother through college. Normally a clerk's salary wouldn't pay well, but the Armstrong's were wealthy, and very giving to the Elric's. Only because Ed had gotten so close to the shop owner, Alex, for being in that store everyday after school reading. Thanks to the great Alex Louis Armstrong, Ed could work a full time job, and Al could quit his part-time to focus on his high school studies. He was grateful to Armstrong indeed, but also grateful to Miss Winry Rockbell, who had outfitted him with his automail arm and leg for free. One would say it was a difficult life for an 18 year old youth, but things could always get worse.

The blonde sipped his coffee, with a casual stride down the side walk. He was in uniform for work which consisted of a white button up, black dress pants, black tie, and shoes. Every morning of the week he had the same routine. Get up. Shower, brush teeth, get dressed. Eat quick breakfast that Al made for him. Make Coffee to go. Leave for work. Take same way to work every day. It was nice to have things in a routine. He lived a rather unorganized life before hand. To finally have a well paying job thanks to connections, and be able to take care of his younger brother was very stress relieving. It was usually such a short walk to work. This was because he power walked most days, but today he took it slow. Only because of how ungodly cold it was. He pulled his long red jacket closer to him with his free-hand, eyes peering around before crossing the street. He'd been walking for five minutes now. That five minutes soon turned to ten. It took him nearly 20 minutes to get to work this time.

"Unusually late are we Edward," a voice boomed out as he walked into the Armstrong bookstore. Ed only gave a glare at the large bald man who stood with that usual goofy grin on his face with that usually large mustache to match.

"It's freezing out there! I wasn't gonna' just power walk my ass through the cold," he countered as he slipped his jacket off and hung it on the rack. Quickly switching the closed sign on the window to open before he took his place at the small little desk with the register.. He reached for the book that was hidden behind the small desk in a drawer to read as he awaited customers, while he set his half empty coffee cup down with the other hand. Armstrong only laughed and patted his head. Hard.

"Keep doing that and I won't grow any taller," he growled looking up at his boss.

"Edward that is no way to treat your elders! Look at how tall I am! It is something to admire! This height has been passed down the Armstrong line for generations," Armstrong bellowed before flexing.

"Yeah, yeah, okay I get it! Quit shoving your muscles in my face before you explode out of your clothes like usual." He may have sounded harsh, but a small smile played on his lips. Yup, this was going to be like every other day...right?

For the time being it was like every other day. Customers came and went. He would read his novel in his free time, take a short break and eat lunch with his boss, and then resume his reading while he awaited more customers. The day drew on like any other until his shift was coming to a close. He was watching three customers with suspicious eyes. All they were doing was pacing through the shelves. Just wondering, looking. At first he thought nothing of it, these people were just browsing. Then he took note of how they were unfamiliar faces. He also began to notice how they kept glancing at the clock then in his direction which was also unsettling. He couldn't help but feel like something was up.

"Can I help you with anything," the youth called out evening the strangers with irritation more than anything. A man, tall, scruffy, and unkempt simply shook his head and smiled at him.

"You've been here a long while without purchasing anything let alone touching a book," he challenged. After that sentence was spoken he felt an unfamiliar hand slip onto his shoulder, with a pair of lips near his ear and a hot breath escaping them. His eyes danced quickly to his side. When the hell did this guy get here?!

"We're sorry for your...inconvenience. We're...new around here and like to...browse thoroughly...at...a new...product." Ed made note of every feature on this guy in that moment he spoke to him. Tall. Long dark brown hair. Green eyes. Tan. Black suit with a black coat. Well his whole attire consisted of black. Except his gloves which were white. "My my, you have an extraordinary arm," the mystery man spoke amused as the hand firmly squeezed his shoulder where skin and metal met.

"I'd appreciate it if you took your hands off of me," Ed hissed narrowing his eyes. What the hell was going on?! Today was fabulously normal and then these freaks had to show up and...be creepy if anything. Leering. Staring. Now touching?! No way. Not today. He got a lot of weirdos that would hit on him and say weird things, but no one ever made advances at him, let alone step behind the counter. How the hell did that guy pull it off without him noticing?! The man inhaled deeply, almost like he was smelling something before exhaling with a smile as he distanced himself back to his comrades. Their eyes danced together in some sort of fight for control of the situation, though Ed lost when he shut his eyes and physically relaxed when the man was far enough away. How...odd he thought to himself as he watched the man stop and stand in the isle nearest to the register and just stare at him.

"EDWARD ELRIC!" Ed jumped knocking over his empty cup of coffee before realizing it was the voice of his boss. He couldn't have been more glad to hear it. "Armstrong, jesus you frightened me," Ed breathed as he turned to look at his boss.

"Who were you speaking with Edward," the man inquired staring out behind his co-worker causing Ed to turn his own face quickly.

"I was just talking to these..." They were gone. Just as soon as they were there they were gone.

"Must've left...," he mumbled to himself. "Hey, Armstrong, could you like...not go into the back room tomorrow night's shift? There were some shady characters here. I think you made them scatter..."

"Shady characters?! DID THEY HURT YOU EDWARD?! I SHALL TEACH THEM A LESSON WITH THE FIGHTING SKILL THAT HAS BEEN PASSED DOWN THE ARM-" "Yeah! I know for generations! I get it! And no they didn't hurt me. They were just...off." He stared at the spot the man was standing for a moment if that. "Well my shift is over so I'm getting on home. I'm sure Al misses me." It was now around nine at night.

"Would you like me to walk you home Edward?"

"Nah, I'm good. I'm sure it was just a fluke and they left back to what ever hole they crawled from...Night Armstrong." He was half tempted to take the man's offer as he slipped on his coat staring out into the cold dark street. A few street lamps were unlit which just made it eerie. Ed cleared his throat, moved the sign to closed, and stepped out into the cold night air. He shivered. Hard. Not because it was cold, but because he felt like he wasn't alone.

He began to take the same route home. Eyes darting every where to survey the area. Ears listening to anything that was out of place. He drew his arms closer to himself as he turned the corner of the street. He stopped as a wind blew against his skin turning slightly away from it to shield his face. Did it have to be so damn cold now?! The wind stopped and he continued his walk, still scanning everything in sight. Good, it seemed he was just very paranoid. Did paranoid people always here steps behind them. Wait, steps behind them?! Hie quickly turned his head to see the unkempt man from earlier.

"Ah great! I knew something was up..." he growled without hesitation he turned and began to run. He heard feet behind him. More than just a pair. He quickly whipped his head around to see another unkempt looking man and the mystery man from before. There was blood lust in their eyes. His breath hitched.

"Damn it!" He wasn't going to plead for them to stop. Once you became the hunted it was pointless to try and stop the predator from sinking his teeth into you. When you're prey, you run. He had know idea where he was running to. He was turning down roads and he didn't even recognize. The men were speeding up behind him. "What the hell are you guys?! Super runners?!" His legs pushed as hard as they could go. Eyes scanning the area again. Lovely. He was running down a dirt road farther from town, into an unlit forest like area. Almost like...well damn it they intended to lead him here! He turned his head to not see the three men from before, but...almost like three creatures. Jesus if he led these things back home they could get to Al. So the silver lining was it was only him going to get ripped apart. Well he could be added down the line of "Oh what a tragedy! The poor boy was murdered leaving his little brother behind!" Wait that was no way to think. He let out a loud yell as he pushed himself harder. He never knew it was possible to sweat in such cold weather, but he was.

"THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

All he heard was screeching behind him which further aided him to speed up. These things were no way human any more. He'd never seen anything like it actually. Lucky him to make such a discovery. His breathing was getting ragged and his legs were letting up. Shit. He was slowing down. This was it. He was going to die here. His eyes scanned the area in panic and landed on his new sanctuary. A house. A beaten worn down house. With a new burst of energy he went off the road into the trees and ran as fast and hard as he could. He slammed himself into the house and shut that old creaky door and fell to the floor in a heap. Gasping for air that his lungs were being deprived of for so long, he wondered how he didn't pass out during the chase. The sweat rolled down his face as he tried to get his bearings about him. This was happening to fast. Just a few moments ago he was leaving to go home. Now he was hiding in an old house from things that weren't even human! After a few moments of heavy breathing he shakily crawled over to what he could tell was a window that was mostly boarded up. He peered out of the corner where a hole sat. Golden eyes fixing on the three now human looking creatures outside. They glanced around. Then up at the house. Before Ed knew it they were gone. They...ran away? Why? Oh well. Good lord he was safe. If there was a god he'd pray to it, but he didn't believe in any of that nonsense. He would have gotten to his feet were it not for the fact he was weak. Al...he had to get a hold of Al.

His hands searched along the walls as he maneuvered on his knees to find a light switch. He flicked it. Light. Wait light? This house was old why was there still electricity. He wouldn't question it as his eyes scanned the area of what he believed to be a living room. Someone must live here he thought to himself. If they came out and asked he would explain his situation...leaving out the fact that the things weren't human. It was well furnished and clean. There were blue curtains, a black rug with a blue soda and chair. It was...full of blue and black. Wait, curtains? The windows were boarded up. Oh well wasn't his place. Golden eyes scanned book shelves, paintings on the walls, a table...with a phone on it. A phone! He crawled quickly over pull himself up by the corner of the table and quickly dialed his home phone.

It rang. Once. "Come on, come on..." Twice. "Al pick up." Three times. "Alphonse, damn it..."

"Hello," a soft voice came over the phone.

"Al...are you alright?"

"Brother? Where are you? I made dinner! I think you'll lik-" the boy was interrupted by the older brother who sounded more panicky then before.

"Alphonse listen to me. Do NOT let any one in the house till I get back. I won't get back until tomorrow because I have no idea where I am. In short. I was chased by three...err...things its hard to explain. I'm in someone's house hiding. Call Armstrong. Ask him to stay the night with you. Tell him I'm fine an-"

"Brother that's a lot of information to take in! You were chased?! You're not hurt are you?"

"I'm fine. I'm more concerned for you. Call Armstrong."

"I will. I will. Brother do you even know whose home you're in?"

"No clue Al. I had to get inside. I would've been killed if I hadn't gotten somewhere safe I just know it..."

"Killed?! Brother you're scaring me!" Alphonse knew his brother was strong, smart, and had a good head on him,but that didn't mean Ed could take on everything. Usually Ed was right about danger. It was almost like he had a sixth sense about it. That is what made it more terrifying. He loved Edward. More than life itself. This was his brother whom he almost lost with his mother and father! They lived and breathed for each other. He refused to lose the only family he had left!

"Brother where are you? I can get help."

"Alphonse no help you can get me will save me from what ever the hell those things were. Just stay inside. Call Armstrong. I'm fine. Trust me."

Silence. "

Promise me, Ed, that you will come back home safe..." It was childish and stupid. His brother couldn't promise him that. He couldn't control others actions.

"I promise, Al. I won't leave you."

"I love you brother."

"I love you too, Alphonse..." The moment was bitter sweet. It was rare when they said those words to each other. It made Ed really appreciate the moments when they did. "Now hurry call Armstrong. I'm making to much noise talking. Be safe Al."

"...stay **alive** Ed." Then the line was dead. The blonde held the phone to his ear as he closed his eyes. Stay alive. He would damn well try. He let out a shaky breath before he hung up the phone.

"Excuse me, but are you alright?" He jumped as he heard a voice and whirled around so fast he fell backwards hitting his head on the table. Hard. Knocking himself out in the process. The last thing he saw was a very pale man with short black hair. Must be the owner of the house he thought as he slipped from consciousness.

"My, my what have we here," the man said to himself, crossing his arms as he stared at the very passed out young man in front of him. He surveyed the boy. Must be around 18 though his height spoke otherwise. Maybe just short. Kind of girly, but he was definitely a boy.

"Three things chasing you, huh? I can see why. You're quite the young beauty for a boy." Though he would assume what ever chased him wasn't a gang of perverts. He made that clear to whom ever he spoke to on the phone. He eyed him up again. This was an easy meal for him. It lay there presenting itself to him, unconscious and all. But that wasn't really all that fair. He loved the thrill of the chase, and from the looks of it, this boy could give him a good run.

"I suppose I should pick you up off my floor..." He stepped toward the boy and noticed a name tag on the smaller male's shirt.

"_Edward_..." The named rolled off his lips smoothly. He knelt down before he reached his arms out to pick the boy up, but stopped dead in his tracks. Good lord he smelled like the most delicious meal ever. The boys scent was strong, probably from sweating. God he smelled good. Without a second thought he moved his lips to the neck of the very promising meal sprawled out in front of him. This kid's scent could drive him crazy! He never smelled anyone like him. He couldn't even put a word on it, like seduction in scent form! Pure seduction...he inhaled deeply at the kid's neck. He hadn't even realized how he positioned himself over the boy. Running fingers quickly through his hair almost as if soothing Ed. Poor kid. Didn't even realize he was just like those "things" that chased him here. He ran straight to his grave.

He licked his lips before whispering into the boy's ear, "It's almost a crime to have to kill something as beautiful as you..."

The kid was gorgeous. Never saw a human like him. It'd almost be a great waste. No it would be a great waste. He could have some fun with the kid first. After all he loved the chase.

He sat there like that over the boy just breathing in his scent for a long while before he mustered the strength to control the urge to suck the youth dry of his blood. The older male, with slight regret, picked up the smaller boy and laid him down on his couch before he took a seat near Edward's head. Watching. Pondering just how he was going to get this boy to run for him. "Well Edward, it would seem I know your name and you don't know mine. After all...I'm going to be the one to have your blood. You should know my name." He leaned down close to the boy's ear and took in a deep breath as if smelling something before exhaling with a smile. He whispered to the boy, "I'll tell you who I am when you awaken." He licked his lips and reluctantly pulled away. If he kept that close to that sweet smell, and that delicious pulsating vein in the kid's neck he'd just have to kill him now. He found it rather...creepy that he was speaking to unconscious prey, but it had been a long time since he had something that smelled quite as tasty as this boy, this prize that wondered into his home.

"Alphonse...I don't want steak again...make something else," Ed mumbled into the pillow. A pillow? It was so nice and soft..."A few more minutes..." he groaned into the air as he rolled onto his back.

"I'm afraid that you don't have a few more minutes Edward." The unfamiliar voice made Edward recall his second most terrible night and he shot awake. Eyes landing on a mysterious man in the door way. Watching him.

"Who are you," Ed asked dumbfounded. Where was he again?

"I should be asked you this, boy. You wondered into my home and used my phone. None the less I already know your name, Edward. The least I can do is tell you mine."  
"How do you know my name?!" The man pointed to his name tag. He would've blushed with embarrassment were it not for the fear of the unknown standing in front of him.  
"My name is Roy Mustang."  
"Well what time is it Mustang?"  
The man rubbed the back of his head. "Around...three in the morning I'd wager." Still dark.  
"...Still dark," Ed said out loud mimicking the man's thoughts. "Look I'm sorry I barged in, but I was kind of in trouble.."

"Yes, so I've heard." Silence.  
"Do you mind if I stay here till morning?"  
"No."  
"So I can stay till morning?"  
"Yes." Silence.

"Err...thanks."

"No problem. Though, I wonder why you're not questioning myself. You were just chased by three creatures, which I presume had a human appearance. I could be their ring leader."  
"...You're not are you?"  
Blood lust shown in the man's eyes for a split second. "No, I assure you I am not their ring leader."  
"You're believing my story awfully fast. Normal people would dub me insane." Not to mention that strange look in the man's eyes.  
He watched a grin slowly take place on Roy's features as he took a step closer. Okay that's unsettling.

"You're very...clever aren't you, Edward?"  
"Whose asking," Ed snapped standing on his feet. He felt the headache become all to painful all to quick. He was either being paranoid, or this guy was making an advancement on him. Maybe...he was one of those things too.  
"I'm asking." He took another step in toward the boy.  
"What do you want from me," the youth demanded taking a few steps to the right getting closer to the table he clonked his head on.  
"Is that an honest question?" The raven haired man began to make his advancement. He wasn't going to just take it step by step. He was now walking toward the boy.  
"Of course it is!" The blonde yelped out, but decided not to give this man the time of day to answer. He ran. Ran around the table. Around the man to the door. He yanked it, but it wouldn't budge. Well crap. He fumbled shakily with the lock.  
"You're a bit nervous. Why don't you relax here Edward," Roy said cooly as he advanced quickly upon Ed blocking his path of freedom. Pinning his prey between himself and the door.  
"If you just back off," Ed yelled not bothering to turn around. He could feel the man behind him as he unlocked the door.

"I'll be on my way!" He yanked at the door again, but it wouldn't budge. This bastard planned on this.  
"I'd really love it if you stayed...Ed," the pale man purred out moving quickly. He pushed Ed hard against the door knocking the wind out of him. Ed simply wheezed out as he was thrown away from the door onto the ground. The man proceeding quickly on top of him. Ed's breathing was hard and he began to sweat. This guy was either going to do something disgusting to him and let him live, do something disgusting to him and kill him, or just kill him. He gasped in air as the man forced all of his weight down on top of his smaller frame. Roy pinned the blonde's arms above his head with his own hands.

"My, what an interesting arm you have," the black haired male said with a grin.

Ed hissed out, golden eyes glaring back into eyes as black as night. "Yeah? That's what that sick bastard said to me before he chased me." His body was pinned, but if he was going down, he was going down brave. He heard a chuckle escape the man's lips as he watching carefully.  
"You know Ed...you smell delicious...I can't even put a word to the way you smell..." The raven haired male inhaled deeply, closing his eyes, smelling Ed's scent.  
"Don't you dare use my name...if I smell so good you can just let me go and smell me forever."  
"Nice try," the man whispered. Eyes still closed. His heart was racing, this was it. The moment he would taste that sweet, sweet blood. His breath hitched.  
"**Look. At. Me.**"

The man stopped, opening his eyes out of his daze and stared down into a pair of golden orbs burning with an emotion he didn't quite understand. The boy spoke to him? His final words were, 'look at me'? He waited for the boy to elaborate and he didn't fail him.  
"I want you to look at me when you kill me. I want you to watch exactly what you're doing."  
It stayed silent for a moment as they stared at each other. The black haired man pulled Ed's left arm up harshly to his mouth. Ed didn't watch the action like he normally would have. He felt like this was his end. He stared the man dead in the eyes. Pun not intended. The man sunk sharp teeth deep into his arm. He could feel the holes forming as the teeth sunk in. His adrenaline was rushing so hard, that though he could feel the dreadful pain shooting through his flesh, he kept silent. He kept silent and he stared the other man deep in those dark eyes. Mustang couldn't read the emotion on Ed's face and it bothered him. So he bit harder. He wanted to hear the kid cry out, or beg for his life. But he was unrewarded with silence and a stare that shook his core. And he watched those beautiful golden eyes burn into him until the moment the blonde lost consciousness. And then...those eyes, those beautiful eyes...they closed.

* * *

AN: omgwut is Ed dead? Pshaw wouldn't make much of a RoyEd story would it. No worries I plan on writing more! A bit fast paced for the first chapter but I wanted to set up quickly cause I can. |8) Any ways stay tuned for chapter two. I hope you guys enjoyed so far. Review my lovelies. ;c  
-Jens


	2. Chp 2: Establishing Living Arrangements

AN: Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews! I didn't think I would get any. Me and my novice writing...I've been so uninspired to do arts for deviantart so...I decided to work on chapter two here. Feh, all the drama going on right now for me is getting me all frazzled every time I attempt to draw something. ;A; On another note, keep reviewing lovelies. I love knowing what you think! c: It means a lot to me. 3

* * *

Love Like Winter  
Chapter 2

VampRoyxEd AU.

* * *

How long had it been since he had dreamless sleep? To long he'd wager. Ed slept peacefully for the first time in a long time. There were no nightmares plaguing his dreams like usual. Only black. Emptiness. It was rather relaxing. He was used to waking in his own sweat in the middle of the night alone in his room. He couldn't remember how many times he had cried out for his mother as he awoke from reliving that hellish nightmare the day his parent's were stripped of their lives. But this was different. There was nothing. It was eerily beautiful in a sense. The nothingness that dragged you in, that kept you there, so you could lay peacefully.

"...Alphonse...," the boy mumbled as golden eyes cracked open. Was his room always so dark? He blinked before his eyes shot open sitting up all to quick. He would've surveyed the area were it not for the pounding head ache that drummed in his temples, causing him to shut his eyes tightly in pain. He blinked a few times adjusting to the dimly lit room. Another room covered with blue decor. Then he remembered blue, panic, monsters, that man, his untimely demise. Was he dead? If he was he must be in hell...because he doubted heaven was a small dark blue room. He remembered staring into a man's dark eyes, the panic that portrayed itself in the man's eyes was strange since he was the one that was biting him. Wait biting? How does one kill someone with biting? He must be alive then...still in the man's house. Biting, though? How disgusting. He looked at his left arm, where his sleeve was covered in blood, then he realized all to soon just how terribly painful the bite was. He'd rather flop back over and sleep in this unknown house were it not for having to get back to Al. How many days had it been again? Wait he was losing track of what exactly he was going to do, check his wound. He jerked his sleeve up roughly to see it had already been tended to, bandages twisted and wrapped up his flesh arm. That's odd. If the man intended to kill him you'd think he'd be dead. But here he was with wounds tended to. Resting on a soft bed under fluffy covers no less. Either the man was slowly killing and torturing him to madness before giving him sweet death, or he had a change of heart. Or there was another option his brain couldn't come up with. He rubbed his eyes with his flesh hand, moaning softly at the pain pulsating from the bite as he did so.

"You're awake at last," a voice came from the corner of the room. The boy's head shot up not seeing a thing, that is until the dark haired man walked out of the shadows and presented himself at the foot of the bed. His arms were crossed in a somewhat tense disposition, but his eyes were relaxed and meeting his evenly.

"Damn it," Ed breathed as he threw the covers off himself and stood quickly to his feet preparing to make a run for it. He just couldn't get a break could he?!

"You're still weak. I wouldn't do that if I were you. I took quite a bit of blood from you."

"You what now," Ed asked in disbelief. Took blood? His blood?! How unhealthy! How creepily disgusting! Unsanitary!

**_In-human..._**

"You know, Ed, it's been nearly three days since you've slept. I feared I did kill you."

"I thought that was your game plan, you sick bastard," the blonde hissed narrowing his eyes. But this guy, who ever he was, was right. He was extremely light headed. He could barely hold himself up. He felt pathetic, but still. He counted just how many large quick steps it would take to get from where he stood to the door. He bet he could make it...maybe. Better than being trapped in a room with this freak. What was this freaks name again? He could barely remember it. Not that it should matter.

"I changed my mind," Roy said simply.

"Oh? And why is that," the blonde challenged.

"You captivate me, to put it simply."

"Oh well I am glad I am so breath taking," Ed said sarcastically. Then it hit him. Sudden realization. He had been asleep for nearly three days. All the thoughts about what this guy was planning emptied his head where new thoughts of Al settled in.

"Alphonse, was his name wasn't it? Your brother's," the man asked quirking up an eyebrow. He grinned at the boy's horrified reaction at him speaking his younger brother's name. He only held the knowledge that it was indeed Edward's younger brother from a bit of researching. He read on the boy's work name tag his place of work. So he started there and was greeted by a large fellow named Armstrong. He had asked if he knew Edward, which then that large man got extremely defensive and full of worry. Clearly in a parental sense. A younger boy came rushing from the back room, he looked very similar to Edward, and smelled some what the same, though not as...delicious. Not nearly as delicious. In his harsh opinion, the boy was a duller version of his older brother, but that's besides the point. The boy bombarded him with questions of Edward's whereabouts. He had explained shortly that Edward wasn't feeling well and was resting at his estate. The boy demanded to see Ed in that moment, but he declined the poor worried boy. With a lot of lying, and excuses he managed to calm the boy and the large guy down and reassured them Edward was fine, and that it was Ed who told him to stop by the small book store. Why he decided to calm the worries of Ed's loved one's he did not know, but he felt he had too. Of course the Armstrong man was a bit weary of his presence since he did show up at night, but he couldn't very well travel in daylight. He would turn to dust. He also recalled that gorilla of a man bragging of how tracking was passed down the Armstrong line for generations, implying if he felt something was off he would find Edward regardless of his wishes. That didn't make him uneasy. Not in the least. If the man found his estate, it'd probably be the last thing he did. He held no emotions for that gorilla, he'd be easy to kill, and he offered plenty for a meal.

"You didn't...please tell me you didn't hurt Alphonse," Ed asked squeamishly. He didn't care how he found Al, he just wanted to know Al was okay.

"I did no harm. There were by-standers any ways. Not that it would matter, Alphonse isn't my type to stalk. I simply assured him you were alright. Him and that gorilla of a boss of yours," the raven haired male said matter-of-factly.

"You're _disgusting_," Ed hissed. His bravery and rage coming back to him. "You...how can I trust you didn't hurt him?!"

"Give him a call."

"I'd rather take my leave, thank you!"

"I'm afraid I won't let you do that."

"And why not?!"

"You fascinate me."

"I FASCINATE YOU," Ed yelled enraged. He began to see red. Fascinating was what you found an object to be! Or something about science! Not a human being! A human being was so much more than just fascinating. That and it was just disgusting how this man was so open about his creepy obsession. Speaking of his creepy obsession, the blonde figured he needed to get out. Now. Before that certain obsession led to other things he'd rather not think about.

"Yes," Roy said simply yet again. Not at all effected by the blonde's sudden anger.

"You're a creep," the boy hollered and made to run for the door. He would've made it too were it not for how light headed he was. He tripped over his own foot half way to the door and was caught by the pale man's strong hand.

"Easy now, I told you that you were weak..." the man hushed him. Holding him close to his chest. He wrapped his arms tightly around the boy, forcing the blonde's back to be pushed against his chest. His hand rested perfectly over the boy's erratic heart beat. How sweet it was to feel such life. The younger male's scent drifted all around him. It took everything in his power not to sink his teeth into sweet flesh again. And may he say it was the sweetest flesh he had ever tasted in his nearly 700 years of life. Or was it 800? No, 600? Ah well, he was older than he looked. End of story. He was half tempted to turn the boy, but that would require the kid's undivided attention and willingness to do so. So it was either stop drinking his blood and let him live, or suck him dry. He had to let the kid live. Those eyes sparked a fire in him that he had never felt before. He found himself feeling very calm holding the boy, his mind racing with nothing but thoughts, fascinations and questions about the boy. The moment of peace was short lived when the kid started kicking and struggling. And hard. For a small guy he sure put up a hell of a fight!

"Let! Me! Go!" Ed demanded. Struggling as hard as his fatigued body would let him. This bastard had one hell of an iron grip! That was for sure. They sat there like that for a good long 5 minutes with Ed screaming, kicking, and struggling before the older male had enough and threw the boy down onto the bed.

"You need your rest! That is why I said for you to call your brother!" Good god this kid invoked so many emotions in him he hadn't felt in a long time. One being irritation! But...isn't that why he was so intrigued by the boy in the first place? Wasn't it because the blonde could do that to him? Make him feel emotions he had thought were long forgotten...

"Or maybe you want to keep me in this hell hole for your own creepy fucked up games!" He made sure to take a mental note of how freakishly strong the older man was. Not many people could throw him so easily. Well, only Armstrong could. It would have been easy for almost anybody were it not for his automail. But his metal limbs added in for quite the extra weight and this man just tossed him like a rag doll as if it were nothing.

"I'm not trying to hurt you!"

"Says the creep who took a chunk out of me! What the hell are you anyways?! A cannibal!?"

"Hardly!"

"That would imply you're not human!"

"I'm not!"

"The fuck are you then?! The boogey man!?"

"The boogey man is just superstition to make children behave at night! Children like yourself!"

"I am not a child!"

"I'm sure mommy and daddy tell you that story every night! Though aren't you a little too big for bed time stories?!"

"My mother and father have long since passed! Don't you DARE breathe a word of them! You know nothing about the situation! And if you view me as a child why the hell are you so bent on keeping this child away from home?!" The boy glared daggers at the man. This bastard knew nothing of him. How dare he speak of his beloved parents! If looks could kill, Roy would've been dead.

"Your age compared to mine, you are a child, or perhaps a toddler with that attitude of yours." The man made sure to remember the boy's new information that was spoken so deadly to him. He had no parents. So it was him supporting his brother. No wonder he spoke only of this Alphonse. Or was so worried. Edward must live and breathe for his younger brother.

"What are you, like 100 years old er something?!"

"Try over 600," Roy replied calming down. Well...around 600...he thought. How old was he? He didn't even remember his own birthday anymore.

They sat in silence for a while. Just staring at each other. Ed let that information sink in. Over 600. Either this man was lying, or he truly wasn't human. Though after that one night that was apparently three days ago, he now believed there were other creatures out there besides humans. What was unsettling was that they took on a human appearance. Maybe this man was the same as those...things that had chased him that night. If that were the case he could possibly get some answers as to what co-existed with humans. He was always thirsty for knowledge. If it were true, he'd rather know about it than not be well informed.

Roy could tell the boy was in deep thought. How strange. The kid went from screaming and hollering in a panic fit of rage and now he was calmly thinking at the snap of a finger. The blonde was truly fascinating indeed. Never ever met a human like him. The boy was gorgeous sitting there calmly, but he had to admit the boy was absolutely ravaging when angry. He brought this new flare to rage that he never knew a human could pull off. He was so...different from the rest of his kind.

"So...what are you exactly," Ed asked calmly, breaking the silence. His eyes danced all over what he believed to be a creature. Taking in just how human he truly looked. If he had to put the pieces of the puzzle together, blood sucking, abnormal strength, and no aging he'd put his bets on a vampire. But he assumed those too were legend only spoken about in children's fairy tale books.

"You humans believe us to be a fairy tale, just like the boogey man actually," Roy replied. He examined how the teen was speaking with a level head and was actually..calm when only minutes ago he was ready to fight to the death.

"If I had to guess I'd say a vampire," Ed said flatly crossing his legs. Watching Roy's demeanor. From what he could tell, the man was observing him right back.

"You truly are a clever boy. What has you so...curious about our existence."

"I like to be well informed," the blonde said nonchalantly. This man willingly admits to being a vampire. "Is that what you refer to your kind as? Vampires?"

Roy chuckled. "Of course not. We don't exactly have a term for what we are. We consider ourselves another species living amongst humans. Our food is the blood of humans. We'd rather not have humans aware of our existence because it would cause complete mass panic..."

"So you creatures kill anyone you decide to prey on," Ed said dangerously low.

"You truly are to clever for your own good," The brunette said amused.

"So you intend to kill me?"

"If that were the case you'd be dead."

"Why are you keeping me alive? And here for the matter? I won't breathe a word of your existence because lord knows no one would believe me besides Alphonse. So what's the catch?"

"You are by far the most intriguing, fascinating, beautiful human being I've ever laid my eyes on. You're the first human I've met with such a thirst for knowledge, with such strength, and bravery. There was a woman I met once long ago. I thought I'd fallen for her since we had been dating you see...once she learned what I was...she didn't ask any questions. Any feelings she had for me were thrown out the window. She tried to kill me. So I killed her. And then here you are. Sitting here. A complete stranger who barely knows me and you're asking questions. You're not attacking me...because of what I am I should say, but you have been attacking me for other reasons. But you still ask questions simply because you want to know. You're the first human I've ever known to truly want knowledge. With all that aside, in that moment when I was going to kill you, it was your eyes that stopped me. First I must say again I've never seen a human display such an eye color, and secondly, you showed an emotion in your eyes I couldn't quite place...but it lit a fire inside of me...I've truly never met anyone like you."

"You barely know me," Ed said flatly raising an eyebrow. "You're awfully forward with your feelings you know," the blonde grumbled trying to hide just how uneasy he was.

"I've learned that through out life its better to be forward in certain situations."

There was more silence. Both men had no idea what to say for what felt like an eternity.

"So...you want to...get to know me?" Ed asked with frustration.

"Something of the sorts," Roy spoke nonchalantly.

"Can I get out of this with my life then?"

"Of course. Though I can't assure you I will leave you alone once I do allow you to leave."

"You can't just follow me!"

"Oh, silly Edward, I can just follow you. And I will. I can follow that pretty little scent of yours."

"You can smell me?"

"It's one of what you would call a vampire's many traits."

"I hope I smell like ass," Ed irritably spat out at the man glaring daggers at him.

Roy cracked an amused grin. "I can't put a word on the way you smell. But it could seduce any vampire, that's just how lovely you smell. It's probably why those three chased you down...they must've left knowing you stepped into my territory, but you must've been that tempting enough to chase."

That clarified those creatures were indeed vampires. "Territory?"

"I'm a very well know 'vampire'. I am the lead of my own clan in fact. This forest is our territory. We hunt mainly hitch-hikers and occasionally stroll into town to lead bait here. But they ran off which would mean they're stepping on land that wasn't part of their clan."

"Clans? You guys have clans? How many of there are you?"

"Yes we have clans. Many clans. Too many to count. And I am not at liberty to discuss just how many of us exist...nor do I know the answer to that question. If I did I still wouldn't tell you."

"I'm guessing the leaders of the clans are the strongest of the group. Its like a pack, like wolves," Ed spoke observing.

"We are not as _fowl_ as those creatures," Roy spat.

"Somebody not like dogs," the blonde teased.

"_**I love dogs!**_" Roy exclaimed. "I just don't like wolves. Were-wolves in particular."

"So those exist too?"

"Yes they do."

The two sat there exchanging questions and answers for a long was thrilled about the kid's hunger for knowledge. It was one of the boy's most attractive traits. Ed was finally in agreement for staying with the man under certain conditions. He can visit home, go to work, get as many answers as he could out of the man, and if this guy had a library he wanted to read the books there. Roy's conditions were that he follow the young man anywhere at all times. Even if Ed said no to this it would've happened anyways so he just agreed to it. That and Roy had the strangest feeling like if he let the boy slip from his grasps, he would be attacked again. It wasn't just a simple hunt and eat and he knew that. They planned it. If it were a simple hunt it would've only been one vampire. A group meant it was a planned hunt. There were bigger reasons behind why Edward was chased and he put a grinding halt to what ever the other clan, which ever clan it was, was planning. And for some odd reason he was going to keep it that way, keep the blonde safe. What compelled him to do so he didn't even know. Hell, he didn't even know why he didn't tell the kid that he was in danger. Maybe to spare him the grief. It was clear that the clan wasn't interested in Alphonse...at least not yet. But he had already sent out his second in command to watch over the younger brother. She was indeed the best person for the job.

Edward finally called Alphonse to check on him. The conversation was short and sweet. There was no way he was going to say, 'Oh hey Al this guy is a vampire and I am willingly staying with him to learn more about his kind!' The idea was ludicrous for him as well, but it did seem the man didn't plan to kill or harm him...anymore. The guy also earned a little bit of his trust when he learned Al was indeed fine. He reassured Al that on Monday he was going to be going to work and stopping by the house. He lied to Al about why he was staying with Mustang...well in a sense he lied and told the truth. He said he was learning more to further his education since this man used to be a college professor and offered to teach him anything he wanted to know. Al always believed him, no matter what he said, which is why he felt a pang in his heart when he did lie. They said their goodbyes and then Ed hung up the phone feeling more exhausted then when he first awoke. He knew the man followed him back up to the room.

"You literally are following me everywhere," Ed mumbled.

"That was our agreement," Roy stated simply.

"So...if I were to take a shower..."

"Yes I would follow you there too."

Ed would have debated this, but he was to exhausted at the moment. A rosy blush appeared on his face as his mind played out a scenario of the man watching him bathe.

Roy didn't let the blush go unnoticed, "You seem to like the idea of me following you into the shower, Ed."

With that comment Ed's cheeks flushed darker. "Hell no! It's just embarrassing!" Roy only chuckled. How adorable. He could fluster the kid too. The reaction was really too adorable. How ever Ed forced the blush back and began to get comfortable to rest. He hadn't even had his shoes off this entire time so that was the first article of clothing he lost, Then socks, which revealed an automail foot to the white button, with the black tank to follow, leaving Ed topless. Then his pants. Stripping himself down to his under wear. He was truly embarrassed to be doing this in front of a stranger, but if the brunette saw him blush again he would never live it down. He was so focused on keeping to himself he didn't notice how that same man's eyes hungrily danced all over his body. He took in every ounce of Ed's appearance. The boy was well toned for only 18, but he guess he must've had to keep himself in shape to be able to walk around with auto-mail. He took note of scars that twisted on the tan boy's delicate skin where metal met flesh. How...tragic. The scars told a story of a horrific past and a boy who was forced to be a man. He could tell it must've been a long time now since Ed had automail. He moved to gracefully with them to have just had them attached. He licked his lips when the boy pulled his hair out of his pony tail and large disappointment sunk in as he watched the boy scurry quickly under the covers, hiding that beautifully tragic form.

"Am I to assume you're resting in here as well," Ed asked stern-fully. Trying to hide his extreme embarrassment. He looked at anywhere, but at the man's face.

"Yes I am," Roy said using this excuse to crawl into the bed next to Edward, and to make the boy more comfortable he kept his clothes on.

The teen felt the man crawl in next to him and held his breath. He had no idea why this made him so nervous. He and Al slept in the same bed before. More often than not Al would crawl into his bed saying he had a bad dream. Maybe it was because he held the knowledge that the guy wasn't human that made him so nervous. Though he knew that wasn't it. He could care less as long as he didn't get murdered. So then why did this guy make him blush? He never blushed. Well he had to admit, the brunette was handsome. And his voice could probably calm down a room full of people who were panicked. It was so strong yet smooth. Vampire folklore was oddly right about how vampire's had charm and beauty. He wasn't...attracted to this man was he? He didn't really have any love interest ever. He hadn't the time for it, so he really wasn't in tune with his sexuality either. Maybe it was just sexual frustration. What ever it was it bothered him greatly. He would've turned on his left side to stare away from the man were it not for the bite. He was stuck on his back. He felt the man's eyes on him, but couldn't muster any words out. So he chose to close his eyes and force himself to relax. It was silent for a long time yet again. Roy only assumed it was because they boy had fallen asleep, but the silence was once against shattered by the youth.

"I...I don't seem to remember your name," Ed said more embarrassed then before. If he was going to live, sleep and eat next to the guy he may as well know his name. He was sure it was spoken to him once upon a time but it went in one ear and out the other.

"You can call me Roy," the raven haired male said quietly, soothingly. Watching the boy relax, made him feel at ease. He could lay like this with the kid forever. He wasn't going to deny he found Edward extremely physically attractive, his scent was attractive, but the more he spent time with the boy the more he found the kid himself was just beautiful.

Those were the last words spoken through out the night. That night Roy witnessed Ed's nightmares in full throttle. Edward wasn't aware that he listened to every sob, every plea, and every broken hearted cry for his mother. Those were the sounds of a boy that was forced to grow up. Those were the sounds of a hellish past replaying his the kids head. Those were the sounds of a tormented mind haunted by demons. Those were the sounds of a boy whom he wanted to protect. Those were the sounds of a human that he was growing to care for.

Those were the broken hearted sounds of the human he was _falling_ for.

* * *

AN: Omg dialogue. Lots and lots of dialogue. Sorry. This was kind of an information chapter. omgwut Ed is being hunted? BUT WHY!? Keep reading to find out. Review please! 3 Sorry for all the typos in the last chapter, and this chapter as I am sure there will be many even though I proof read it like 10 times. I always miss a lot. Stay tuned for the next chapter which involves a chase! Bloody graphic-ness! And maybe even some...RoyEd? Also more characters will be introduced next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed Chapter two! And again_** don't forget to review**_! Thanks for reading!

P.S. Did you see what I did there? The I LOVE DOGS bit. Oh ho ho ho~


End file.
